


Here and There

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Missing, Missions overlapping, Not seeing each other for a long time, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason and Roy just keeping missing each other.





	Here and There

Roy was getting tired.

It wasn't that long after the day had started that everything went downhill fast. Fighting the aliens invading had been more than difficult. Some of them had this arm that absorbed his arrows.

It took a few tries until he was able to figure out aiming at a certain part killed them. It took a while but finally, the last one dropped. Panting for air and leaning against the wall the redhead needed a drink.

Looking around for his team he only spotted Kory as she flew over the landing. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just tired," Looking around Roy frowned. "Where's Jason?"

"He had to go with his family," Kory pointed to a black sleek jet the was lifting into the air before it was speeding away. Within seconds it was gone. "They needed all of them in Gotham. Arkham had a breakout,"

"Ah, we won't be seeing Jaybird for a while then," Roy stood up. "Alight I got my breath. Let's go look for survivors,"

"Agreed,"

\--

Jason landed onto the balcony of the penthouse. He quickly picked the lock before heading inside. Taking off his helmet he looked around the room frowning. That was odd Roy said he was going to be here.

Hearing a noise from outside Jason took out a gun carefully moving across the room eyes narrowed he heard hushed voices. Getting closer he yanked the door opened gun raised.

"Ahhh!" Conner, Oliver's son screamed running away. "Ahhh! RUN IT'S JASON!"

"Ahhh!" Mia, the youngest one followed. "It's Roy's psycho boyfriend! Ahhhh!"

Stopping Jason frowned putting his gun away as the two took off. Soon enough the angry blond and goatee archer came running in... with a baseball bat?!

"I think your getting confused old man," Jason stated pointing to the bat. "Where's Roy? He said he'd be here."

"Jason- Damn, near gave me a heart attack!" Oliver put the bat down hand over his chest. "Roy had to leave earlier. Said he had to rush to help a friend and wouldn't be back until Monday,"

"Hm,"

"You can stay if you like or come back, but don't go pointing guns at my kids,"

"When you see Roy let him know I'm not gonna be on world for two weeks and if he asks why just tell him it's Batfamily stuff," Jason went back into the room climbing up onto the railing. "Tell him I'll see him in two weeks."

\--

Grumbling Roy knocked on the safehouse door. He was feeling a bit down since him and Jason hadn't been able to see each other for almost three months now so when Jason said he was going to be at a safe house and sent him a message he was thrilled.

After a long moment, the door zoomed opened to allow him in. Smiling Roy walked quickly in. Going over to the elevator he took it down to the hidden levels. It binged after getting to the hidden floor.

"Hey, Roy," Dick asked as he had a bowl of cereal, taking another spoonful, in sweatpants, a shirt and looked like he had been here for a few days by the evidence fo how many cereals bowls wherein the sink. "What's up?"

"Hey, Dick," Roy looked around. "Where's Jason?"

"Jason? Not here," Dick took another bite. "He's at another safe house,"

"What?!" Roy groaned going over to sit down with a pout. "He said he was gonna be here!"

"Nope, I'm using this one for a while," Dick raised an eyebrow "Didn't Jay send you the ride coordination to the place?"

"Yeah, this," Roy took out an envelope handing it over. "It says to meet him he  
Taking it Dick read them over before turning the paper over. "He smudged this number. It's why you're at the wrong safeho  
"Damn it," Roy took out his phone seeing it was hammed. "Got away to called him?"

"Yep," Dick picked up a small com. "Here. I'm gonna go get more cereal,"

\--

Roy was feeling a bit down. Jason and he had seen each other in almost eight months. Something always came up. It was either a mission, an attack, breakouts, off-world, anything, and everything happened.

Picking up a few snacks he tossed them into the handbasket. Walking around he looked over a few more things, grabbing some spices, a stake, and some fresh garlic.

Just as Roy was going to check out he remembered that the wanted something sweet. Heading back to the bakery. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that-"

"Roy?"

"...Jason?" Eyes wide Roy broke out into a smile his eyes stingy slightly. "Hey, Jay- Oof!"

Yanking him into a hug Jason held him tightly. The hug was returned just as tightly both refusing to let go of each other. The only movement was when Jason moved just enough to kiss his boyfriend.

Somewhat like a first kiss as the world seemed to melt. It took a while before they move back a little looking at each other. Hearts pounding, warm breath as they looked into bright green eyes and the ghostly Lazarus's green, Another kiss before Roy laid his head on Jason's shoulder relaxing against him.

"Long time no see, Jay,"

"I know, Red," Jason kissed the side of Roy's head. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

Nodding, hand in hand the two left the store finally together again.


End file.
